John Bagley (basketball)
John Edward "Bags" Bagley (born April 23, 1960 in Bridgeport, Connecticut) is a former Basketball player in the National Basketball Association. College career Bagley played for Boston College for three seasons, where he averaged nearly 18 points a game and became the first Eagle to earn Big East Men's Basketball Player of the Year honors. He averaged 20.4 points per game during the 1980-81 season, his sophomore year, and led the Eagles to the regular-season championship and NCAA Tournament's Sweet 16. The following year, Bagley scored 21.1 points per game and led Boston College to the Elite Eight of the NCAA Tournament. His best season was the 1985-86 season, where Bagley hit then career highs of 11.7 points per game and 9.4 assists per game. During the 1986-87, Bagley had career highs in both free throw and three point percentage, with .831 and .301, respectively. After the 1986-87 season, Cleveland traded Bagley to the New Jersey Nets along with Keith Lee for Darryl Dawkins (who was subsequently sent to the Utah Jazz in a three-way deal) and James Bailey (basketball). Bagley's first season with the Nets saw him play all 82 games, the only season he did this, as well as score a career high 12 points per game. He was also the only Net to play 82 games, and as a result, Bagley was given a multiyear extension on September 6, 1988. Bagley played in 68 games, missing some due to injury, and lost his starting position at point guard to Lester Conner. As a result, Bagley was traded to the Boston Celtics for two draft choices and an undisclosed amount of cash on October 5, 1989. He has noted that playing with the Celtics in the Boston Garden has been the highlight of his basketball career. After playing one season for the Celtics, Bagley did not play the entire 1990-91 season. He began the season on the injured list with tendinitis of the right knee, and received arthroscopic surgery on March 3, 1991, ending his season and even becoming an afterthought, with the Celtics emphasizing Brian Shaw and Dee Brown (Jacksonville Dolphins). However, he did end up starting most of the 1991-92 season, mainly after Brian Shaw was traded to the Miami Heat. Despite the starting role, Bagley was not on the team as the season began, but was re-signed by the Celtis on December 23, 1992. Bagley ended up playing in only 10 games that season, then was granted free agency. He played with the Continental Basketball Association during the 1993 off-season, playing for the Columbus Horizon and Rochester Renegade. He signed with the Atlanta Hawks, but was released after three appearances on December 13, 1993. Personal life John Bagley now resides in Elgin, Illinois, and coaches the Harper College Men's Basketball team. He also has run a 32-team high school summer league, works at a camp at Harper College, and is coaching the Chicago Dogs, a semi-pro basketball team. John Bagley now resides in Elgin, Illinois, and coaches the Harper College Men's Basketball team. He also has run a 32-team high school summer league, works at a camp at Harper College, and is coaching the Chicago Dogs, a semi-pro basketball team. He later returned to Bridgeport, Connecticut where he was a gym teacher for Roosevelt Elementary School. There he helped a young and upcoming star Vincent Shanks, Jr on some fundamental basketball tips. External links * John Bagley on TheDraftReview